Amantes Encurralados
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: O que acontece quando se esconde o namoro de seus melhores amigos? Uma short para vocês


**Disclaimer:** Por que toda santa vez q eu escrevo uma fic tenho q lembrar uma coisa tão obvia! C eu fosse dona disso tudo aki,eu iria estar escrevendo o livro 7 neh! E fora q eu num tenho uma mente tão fodástica como a da tia JK! E´isso ae! Nem a melhor amiga da Lily eu q criei OK!? Saitsfeitos!?**

* * *

**

**Amantes Encurralados**

Se forçássemos a vista, poderíamos ver uma silhueta feminina correndo pelos longos corredores do castelo. E se continuássemos a fitart o lugar por onde ela passou, iríamos ver uma outra silhueta, agora masculina, a seguindo.

A mulher entrou em uma das salas para conseguir despistar o homem. E conseguiu, ou pelo menos, pensou que conseguiu. Alguns minutos depois, conseguiríamos ver a mulher voltando ao corredor, e se dirigindo a outra sala.

"Conseguiu?" Perguntou uma voz grave, que demonstrava seriedade, mas não muita idade.

"Foi por pouco. Ele quase me alcançou dessa vez." Respondeu ela, no mesmo tom, mas só que um pouco ofegante.

"Nossas saídas noturnas estão se tornando mais perigosas. Por que não admitimos de uma vez isso tudo e paramos com a farsa?" A foz masculina perguntou, com um tom cansado.

"Olha, você sabe que ninguém entenderia!"a Dona da silhueta deixou-se sentar em uma das várias mesas da sala.

"Mas..." Replicou com a voz nu7m tom parecido com o de suplica.

"Que tal falarmos nisso outra hora!?"

Era sempre assim, ele tentava convence-la, mas de nada adiantava. Ele a conhecia, sabia que era teimosa. Mas ela também conhecia, e afirmava aos quatro ventos que ele era mais teimoso que ela.

Dono da voz ligou a luz. Ele era alto, continha cabelos pretos e ouriçados, além de belos olhos castanho-esverdeados emoldurados por uma fina e prata armação. A garota tirou a capa preta que estava usando. Ela tinha belas curvas, olhos verdes que poderiam ser vistos por uma longa distancia, cabelos ruivos que ondulavam nas pontas.

Ele, Tiago Potter. Ela, Lílian Evans. Os dois mantinham um romance secreto desde a volta das férias de natal do sétimo ano. Nem seus melhores amigos, Marlene e Sirius, sabiam do encontro que ocorria quase todas as noites. Os dois sumiam por horas. Suas desculpas eram das mais esfarrapadas. "Deveres da monitoria." Replicava Lílian sempre que questionada. Enquanto James apenas dizia que foi mais um encontro.

Os dois se uniram em um beijo. Suas línguas dançavam no mesmo ritmo, enquanto as mãos dele deixavam uma trilha de fogo em suas costas e ela afagava seus cabelos. Mas, se estivéssemos do lado de fora da sala, poderíamos ver duas pessoas. Um homem de cabelos tão pretos quanto o do outro, mas comprido, de olhos azuis-metálicos e um corpo invejável. E uma mulher de cabelos pretos e compridos, com olhos azul-esverdeados.

Dentro da sala, os amantes estavam em uma situação nada apropriada para o que iria acontecer. A ruiva estava encurralada na parede pelo garoto, enquanto o mesmo já se encontrava sem camisa. Foi aí que aconteceu.

A maçaneta da porta se moveu lentamente. Nada que os dois pudessem perceber a tempo de lançar algum feitiço, que no calor do momento, esqueceram-se de enfeitiçar. Quando a porta já estava uns três centímetros abertos, os amantes perceberam que estavam enrascados. Os dois pararam na hora que o outro casal adentrou no recinto.

"Le-Lene!?" Gaguejou a ruiva encarando a morena.

"Am, Almofadinhas, eu juro que posso explicar cara!" James apressou-se em dizer. Foram pegos, estavam ferrados. Não que eles não estivessem aliviados que apenas eram seus melhores amigos. Mas estavam ferrados pela parte de seus melhores amigos estarem ali, e eles não saberem de nada também ajudou muito na acumulação de tenção.

Mas não aconteceu nada que os dois imaginaram. Sirius e Marlene começaram a rir escandalosamente das caras de culpados dos outros dois. Se estivéssemos lá, coisa que não estávamos, poderíamos dizer que os amantes enrascados estavam bem confusos.

Foi assim que a notícia começou a se espalhar. Motivo pelo qual nenhum dos dois tinham contado nada para seus amigos. Agora toda Hogwarts sabia. Alguns meses depois, James conheceria o Sr. E a Sra. Evans enquanto Lily conheceria o Sr Potter. Mais uns 3 mesaez e James pediria Lily em casamento. Um mês depois se casariam, E três anos depois teriam um filho. No Halloween de 82, a casa deles seria invadida, James morreria defendendo a familha e Lily morreria defendendo o pequeno Harry Potter.

Mas eu não posso fazer nada, nunca estive lá, nunca vi nada acontecer. Mas se eu tivesse visto, poderia garantir que na há história mais emocionante no mundo bruxo.

_Bruna BT Black_

* * *

Uôu! Meu primeiro surto. Really! Primeirissimo! Devo dizer q tbm foi meu primeiro romance! E minha primeira short! E minha primeira fic q mostra a Marlene! UUUôôôUU! Mtas estréias minhas hj! Tomara q vcs gostem! Bjs e mandem reviews!

HEY! AVISO! eu tenho uma comédia tbm! dêem uma passada nela!


End file.
